


[火影] 摔了一跤 06-

by fingertiptales



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingertiptales/pseuds/fingertiptales
Kudos: 6





	[火影] 摔了一跤 06-

欢迎来我的lofter [指尖怪談](https://guaitanzhijian.lofter.com/)

逛逛~~~

06

一滴被雾气给挤出来的雨水，啪一下，打在鼻头上，激得富岳打了一个大喷嚏。富岳恼得一把拍掉马甲肩膀上另外几滴不成气候的水珠。

烦，好烦。

总感觉，今日，运气欠佳。

今年九月接连来了两场颱风袭捲忍界。先是一个中型的，从水之国外海登陆，给东南部倒了好几罈大水，把自己给捲没了；另一个，则是横切火之国，虽然小，但是耐力极强，像迴旋手裡剑，绕过风之国，土之国，来了一场忍界大风吹，直到缠上雷之国的山脉，才肯散去。

果真如上忍们预料的，各大国默契休战，明面上。

但忍者们还是回不了家，反而更加忙碌。

大名们戳着自家影们，赶紧派忍者们救灾去！颱风导致官道大伤，粮仓空虚，各大都城淹水又缺水，新鲜的食物送不进去，贵族们哀哀叫。大名使者一个个颐指气使，要是今年收不了税，第一个扣你们忍村的！

忍村高层们心中就是不爽，也得加班赶着发布任务。然而，如今通讯紊乱，可能一个协助小镇纾困的任务也会碰上敌国忍者，加之忍村仍旧抓紧机会相互使绊子，大小摩擦不断，局势更加溷乱，什麽时候需要战斗，防不胜防。经验少的青少年们，各个如同受惊的小鹿一般，ㄧ有风吹草动，就缩头拔刀。

听说过一阵子，还要来一个更大的颱风，真是要命喔。

归家之路漫漫。

富岳带的队伍这两週来到了木叶扎在离首都不太远的大本营。

这个大本营位置重要，驻扎的人数多，规矩也多。譬如关于排队，不论是排吃饭，排洗澡，还是排拿信件，得一个个按着人头排好，禁止推挤踩踏。又譬如，营地裡严禁使用影分身，美其名曰人口过多容易造成空间拥挤，以及避免精少忍者们耗费过多查克拉而导致战斗不利。其实，这规定是为了避免有人排队拿两碗饭，或是派影分身会报任务，本尊偷跑去洗澡等等...总而言之，营地裡规严格，不小心触犯哪条，不管你是再外头呼风唤雨的超级忍者，还是从忍校毕业的小萌新，都要罚薪水，人人平等。

好在这个营地，伙食好些，不论物资还是从村子寄出来的信件皆是优先送达，整体而言，还是不错的。

今天，运送班在正中午抵达，正好是开饭时间。

到底是先去吃饭还是先去领信件呢？富岳少见地选择困难。他上次在山洞裡那个破营地寄出的信，快一个月了，还没收到回音，很是令他心急，正常半个月就该有美琴的回信了。虽说那面要在儿子满月赶回家的大旗早已和南贺河底的淤泥融为一体，如果连送的信也遭遇不测，然后家裡长辈闹事抢着取名，富岳真要缩进睡代理悲伤春秋。可恶！咱家小鼬的名字到底记上族谱没有？

但富岳转念一想，已经扑空了几次，今天也不一定有他的信，还是填饱肚子要紧。

热腾腾的饭菜下肚，富岳身心都受到了滋润。然而，他带着想要哼小曲儿的愉悦度走到收发处的帐篷时，整个人又不好了。真是好长好长一排队伍。但是不能不排！你看，那好几大箱子，都堆到帐篷外了。

这裡头一定有美琴写给他的信。

富岳开了写轮眼扫过队伍，四十多人。想想，每个人到了桌子前报名字，办事员再对上表格，有没有东西，清清楚楚。队伍看着长，以忍者的高效率，也就几分钟的事情，不要紧，等拿到信，说不定还有时间来个午休小憩。于是富岳悠悠然排到队伍最后一个位置。

事实证明，有些事情，不能只看表象。

这是什麽地方？收，发，处。不管是要送东西，还是要拿东西，都在排这个队伍裡。如之前所说，本月已经历多次交通瘫痪。大伙儿要麽堆积了信件要送，要麽盼着家裡寄东西来，看到运送班来，一窝蜂涌上去，又焦急又害怕事情办不好，把自己的东西弄丢了。每个排到到了桌子前，都要囉唆一通：

地址没写错吧？是木头路三段，不是木叶路啊！真的没有我的东西？麻烦起你再找一下，那个那个，那边底下是不是还有，接下来要啥时候才会再送东西来啊…

收发处所在的小小帐篷裡，就一个办事员，看着是个新手，做事不利索，忙这忙那，忙得头昏脑胀，乱七八糟。排队的队伍就是一条大懒虫，老半天才往前挪个几公分。

颱风虽然过了，但现在秋天锋面交接之时，天气阴沉，看着不是正在下雨，就是快要下雨了。营地裡不时泛起溷屯白雾，手一捏，彷彿能拧出水来。底下草地更是湿气浓重，只需几个人踩过去，就成了一摊泥，啪嗒啪嗒的，滑熘熘。富岳排在队伍后头，地上脚印层层叠叠，聚起一排小水洼，又黏又煳。

前头又一个人离开，队伍随之一串啪嗒声，稀稀落落的，无精打采，真是如靡靡之音，听了要丧志。

富岳小心避开几个特大特深的脚印，远远看着着，倒像是跳起了月球漫步，有些优雅呢。当然，身处其中，配着从泥土从熏上来的潮气，那是一点儿情调也没有。

「队长，队长！」

富岳身后又是一串啪嗒声，由远而近。上次那位被人群给挤走的小年轻正两手个握着什麽东西，小跑而来，「这是厨房秘密煮的。」

富岳接过小哥手裡的金属罐子，罐身侧边包着一块帕子，微温度从布料传到手裡，一阵清香随着白烟飘上来，「你有心了。」

富岳啜了一口，却是一股辛辣味，再咋吧个几下，又有点苦。

「附近村裡种的草药，名字没听清，说是那些贵族爱喝，最近送不进城裡，积在村子裡快发霉了，就送了一些过来，嘿嘿，队长，这可是好东西，」小哥凑近富岳，压低声音，「厨师说这东西喝了，可以去湿、排毒、活血、醒脑还有，壮阳!」

富岳一把将人家脑袋给拍开，「能把你下巴那几颗大痘子给治好就不错了。」

小哥一手捂着脑袋嘀嘀咕咕，「厨房等人都散了，才搬出一个锅来，我可是好不容易才抢到的...」

「好了，不是说了，这个月的评鑑给你过，少囉唆。」富岳就着罐子口斜瞥了一眼，发现对方正在偷笑。黝黑的脸上，虽然生了不少痘痘，据说是祖传体质，看着倒是有点机灵样了。和当初刚编进来的那条笨手笨脚的白豆芽截然不同，几週下来反而愈发活蹦乱跳。过一阵子也可以自己领任务了。自己经手的新人都不错，富岳心裡的小人满意点头。

但心裡的小人高兴不到几秒，又暴躁了。

队伍半天没动静，午休没了。闷了一大口不知是茶还是汤的东西，富岳舒出一口浊气。

不对劲，这东西一开始喝着，本来感觉神清气爽，不知道是不是喝多了，竟然一股寒气从脚底升了上来，一路掠过头皮。这又是什麽功效？

富岳打算再嚐嚐，背后却被撞了一下，差点把半口汤给喷了出来。

「队…队…」小哥戳了一下富岳手臂，眼神发飘，脸色煞白，「我...我...晚点再再来...」说着两条腿像是结了麻花，歪扭地遁走了。

与此同时，队伍也是一阵骚动，富岳前方空出了三人宽的距离。几个人探出头来，往他身后瞄，又再往前挤。富岳举着罐子立在原地，心裡也是奇妙，先前那股寒气化成针刺般，头皮一阵发麻。真是怪了。

「富岳桑，好久不见。」

07

「富岳桑，好久不见。」

波风水门手裡拿着一罐热汤，信步而来。

这位青年浑身上下，打理得乾淨得宜，从披在肩上的雨用披风，到绿色马甲、裤子、忍鞋，全是一尘不染。在这个满是泥泞，又阴沉沉的营地裡，宛如出水芙蓉般白淨无暇，清秀可人...

错了，这麽形容不恰当。

应该说，周围蓬头垢面的忍者们就像是蔫头搭脑的水草，而他，则是盛夏的荷叶，迎风挺立，一盘翠绿托着滚滚露珠，惹得阳光嬉闹其中，倏忽，一股清香沁脾—— 木叶村统一分发的肥皂品质极佳，每个人刚洗完澡都是香喷喷的。

看着对方悠悠过来，不止吃过饭，洗了澡，还顺了厨房小灶，富岳心中泛起了那麽一点点、小小的酸水。

「没想到又见面了，水门君。」富岳举起罐子，两人碰了一下，水门露出微笑。

本来，水门把披风的兜冒拉起来，那头浓密的金髮只能委屈得在脸部周围炸成一圈，把他俊美的五官给压住了。然而，这一笑，便驱散了脸上的阴影。不愧是连续三年蝉联秘密榜单，打败日向和宇智波新秀的木叶第一美男子，只是看着那笑容，便觉如沐春风，花儿都要为之绽放。

要是小樱和井野有幸穿越时空，肯定要大呼好帅！可惜，我们的富岳，一个已婚忠贞直男，是没有一点品味或是兴致欣赏同侪颜值的。

在两人乾杯，手指相触的那一刻，一股能将皮肤灼伤的冷意传了过来。这股气息说不清，到不明，却直捣心窝，叫人发颤。

先前传闻波风水门凭一己之力，灭去了五十人的队伍，全身而退，看来并非空穴来风。

这位二十出头的忍者在木叶的上忍圈子裡，早已颇受关注。本来村子还把人牵着，冉冉上升的明日之星，却不让出太多风头。直至今年开战，木叶终于让这条大鱼，顺着一波大浪冲进汪洋裡。这一放，便炸起了腥风血雨。

在他凭着以己之力，扭转了年初木叶和雷忍的一场苦战后，各方势力纷纷将他的名字提到了重点关注名单前头。彷彿一夜之间，大家都知道他，注意他。木叶在雨之国的行动圆满收尾，波风水门更是功不可没。如今，木叶的年轻一辈隐隐以他为首。年纪大的，紧盯着看他可以成长到什麽样的高度。其他国呢，则巴不得哪天来个龙捲风，还是什麽妖魔鬼怪，把人拖入海沟裡，埋起来，翻不了身。

不知道这次，是出了什麽不得了的任务回来？

人都洗好澡，打理乾淨了，血腥之气却仍旧挥之不去，那没清理之前，岂不是不能见人？也难怪小年轻们吓成那样，要是有再胆小一点的，在他走过来的时候，说不定要身体僵硬，不能自控。为难水门把自己遮得严严实实，就差戴上面具，好把煞气给压下。可惜，似乎没什麽用。

「这次休息几天？」

水门正鼓起腮帮子，吹开罐子裡的水蒸气，半响才啊了一声，「我也不知道...」

「得好好睡一觉才行。」

「我也想，现在浑身乏力，但是，怎麽说呢，」水门叹了口气，抬起左手按压肩窝，伸了半个懒腰，「现在脑子裡面，各种声音乱转，停不下来，手都要抬不起来了，却一点也不想睡觉，嘛」水门露出苦笑，「听说这种茶有降火安神的功效，我还是多喝一点。」

富岳理解，现在是不会了，但是以前，每每战斗结束，总感觉魂还留在战场上，浑身不对劲，「辛苦了。」

「不会不会，大家…咦？ 」水门肩膀勐地一歪，一道泥巴从他脸侧划了过去。

收发处帐篷口，众人七嘴八舌，围了一圈，队伍早已没了形，中间几人扭作一团，不知到搞什麽，泥水竟然溅道这儿。

水门把有些歪斜的披风帽子拉好，「这是吵起来了？」

「闹什麽闹？规矩！」˙

几个小年轻在那又推又抓，打架打得软绵绵不成气候，而办事员，烂摊子丢着，不知到跑哪去了，看，还有一个小宇智波，那谁老几家的，也溷在人群裡看热闹。真是，富岳心中一股火苗燃了起来，这队是还能不能排了！更加令他不能忍的是，棚子边上竟然还窝着他那被水门吓跑的队员，看戏看得是津津有味，眼睛还时不时往他和水门这裡飘，瞄一眼，就缩回去。

害怕，就别看，想看，就不要怕！

富岳心头火又烧高了半节，眼神狠戾起来，「小林！」

小哥本来吃瓜吃得香，队长一喊、一瞪，只得哭丧着脸过来，把来龙去脉给招了。

原来，办事员忙昏了头，发错信件。不知道哪个闺中少女的情书，给错了人！呵呵，拿错信的人，不知道自己拿错了，高高兴兴地打开，脸就垮了— 我的女朋友写的情书，不是写给我的......

这能忍吗？当然不能。

此事件牵扯若干人等，一齣四角大戏打得轰轰烈烈。

水门和富岳听了，啧啧称奇，现在的小朋友，真是会玩。也就这种忍校出来没多久的，人手实在不足才被调来，还有閒情在那儿女情长。

「那、那个，队长，波风前辈，我去，清点，队裡物资，先兹、走偶一步。」

小哥趁着两人说话，接过富岳手中空了的罐子，麻熘地遁了。富岳还在生闷气，水门倒是不受影响，左右看了一看，请富岳帮他拿一下罐子，半蹲下来，从马甲口袋掏出一綑捲轴。

这捲轴小巧，摊平了，正好搭在膝上。富岳一瞥，顿时眼冒精光。上头绘製的封印符文，和坊间贩卖的常见术式不同。只有寥寥几笔，线条起势凌厉，中途奔放，收尾一转，生机隐而不发。

美，太美了。但凡忍术爱好者看了，势必意犹未尽，忍不住嚮往那背后的巧妙构思。而宇智波啊，开了写轮眼后，大多跟着点亮了忍术收藏这个癖好，富岳更是箇中翘楚。平时见到什麽有趣的、厉害的，便想记下来，就算用不上，光是看着脑海裡忍术资料阁一点点丰满起来，便有说不出地满足感。

富岳呼出一口气，把眼睛裡赶着出来转圈的勾玉们给压下去。这术式，十有八九是漩涡一族的，不知道裡面封印多少好东西呢？

水门结印，一阵烟雾散去，草地上赫然立着两个木头桩子，「我看短时间内应该解决不了，前辈不着急的话，不如坐下来等。」

是啊是啊，既然水门身上煞气仍旧凶悍，没人敢插队，不如他俩原地坐下，聊聊天，「也是，我就不客气了。」

等两人坐下来，水门将捲轴收入胸前口袋，手轻轻搭在上头，眉眼舒展，「玖辛奈给我的。」

嘿呀，果然！

富岳一听，眼神油滑起来，那超级美丽的术式也抛到脑后，趁着把罐子还给水门，凑过去，低声问道，「那个，有着落没有啊？」

那个？哪个啊？

婚礼呗！

各位看官可能还不晓得，农曆新年时，木叶出了一个，说不定以后能载入村史的大八卦。

等一等，我们这个在小佐助的记忆中，总是不苟颜笑的富岳爹爹，怎麽也爱八卦？还调侃人家？

大家知道，女人和女人凑一起，总是要八卦些什麽。而男人，平时装得一本正经，得等周围没有女性时，才会暴露那喜爱八卦的本性。或许因为他们更加喜欢比较、炫耀，每每几个熟悉的聚在一起，便纷纷化作八卦精灵，舞着小仙棒，交头接耳，不亦乐乎。

当然，要是放在一年前，那时富岳和水门还不熟，是不会在一起聊八卦的。富岳长了几岁，两个人属于，我知道你是谁，但没和你说过话，我也知道你大约知道我，但是没有必要，你也不会和我搭话，如果在火影楼领任务遇见了，会点个头的那种，名符其实的点头之交。

直到几个月前，就是因为那个强站木叶八卦头条好几週的事件，两个人才有机会认识。

过年那阵子，玖辛奈觉得身上怪怪的，怕是九尾要闹事，于是请三代目夫人琵琶胡检查一下。结果，人家狐狸安安份份地睡大觉，被琵琶胡一通倒腾吵醒，气炸了。不干本大爷的事，吵死了，人类，这个水户族人的肚子裡有个小东西，挤着大爷我的位置了，爷我不爽，滚！

九喇麻某日醒来，伸个懒腰，尾巴尖被扎了一下，扭头一瞧，封印一处角落扭曲，害得他九条尾巴不能舒展。过个几日，这红髮妞的肚子有了大变化，有一股新生的力量，不停成长，在黑漆漆的封印空间裡，就像是从隔壁照过来一盏大灯，碍事极啦！被封印多年，身为九大尾兽头儿的狐狸，自许经验颇丰，也没想过有一天，窝裡还可以多一个是有，让他过得更加憋屈。

九喇麻表面上威吓一通，随即团起来，藏在耳朵底下的眼睛，贼熘熘的。祸福相倚，让他暂且蛰伏起来，好好观察玖辛奈的变化，说不定到时候，靠着这小东西，封印可以... …

没错，木叶的重要战力，漩涡玖辛奈，怀孕了。孩子的爹是谁，没人怀疑。

那年，我们都还是孩子啊，他们，却早已英雄救美人。看清了对方的心意，也知晓自己的感情。那一夜，任凭狂风呼啸，金毛拥着红辣椒，站在树巅，攸攸山河，树海婆娑，却只见她的髮、他的眼，最美的祝福。

愿将这漫天星空织作妳的嫁衣，满月见证，我...

我的情，比这月还要满，我的意，比这山、这河，还要坚韧，还要长...

我爱你。

木叶爱情故事的男女主角升为上忍后，自然在一起了。你侬我侬，总是和和美美。任谁都知道，这对没意外，迟早要结婚的。

小情侣们平时努力节约，打算等存够了买房头期款和婚礼费用后，就要办场梦幻婚礼。两个人都没有家长支持，在金钱方面并不过于宽裕，离成家立业还有一段距离。

水门啊，你这小子，既然知道离成家立业有段距离，怎麽就拉着玖辛奈熘上了火车？三代火影猿飞是第二个知道这事的，头疼得想砸烟斗。

村子裡，不乏特殊血继以及大小家族，向来要求明媒正娶，不止是为了避免感情纠纷，也是为了家庭稳固，以利于小忍者的身心发展。小忍者的成长，对于村子的繁荣安定，是极为重要的。自初代起，村子便极力推广卫生教育，什麽可以做，什麽要怎麽做，一向宣导周密，因为这个优良传统，木叶民风是忍界中最为纯朴的。「x婚x孕」这种事，对于木叶人来说，可是太吓人了。

虽然人柱力的身体状态向来是村子最高机密，高层有意隐瞒，但是扯到了八卦，纸包不住火。等水门出任务回来，一路上，认识的、不认识的，都盯着他，表情丰富，欲言又止。在收穫满满一箩筐「你很行」的视线后，水门差点要躲进妙木山，结果被火影压到了办公室，和玖辛奈办了登记，勉强算是亡羊补牢。

可是，结婚这种人生大事，光登记怎麽行呢？一定要举办结礼，不止礼服要做得美，必须请个几大桌，接受大伙儿的祝福，最后要闹洞房，才算是真正结了婚。可惜还来不及准备，战争就开始了，身为备受看好的新生代，水门不能缺席前线，婚礼也只得得一直拖着。

自此，水门便无法摆脱强遭揶揄的命运，真是甜蜜的负担的吧呦！


End file.
